elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Wizard mode
Wizard mode is ostensibly used for debugging the game; however, to most players, it's easy mode. To access wizard mode press during play to bring up the console and then type wizard and hit and then press to close the console. Once in wizard mode, autosave will be disabled as saving the game (either by pressing or by quitting normally) makes wizard mode permanent without the use of external programs. Console Commands Pressing brings up the console. Function Keys Once you have activated Wizard mode, the additional commands can be accessed through the function keys. Due to the debugging nature of Wizard mode, these functions tend to change with each version. Pros and Cons Pros *You can nteract with anything and get Info about it, without having to pay 10k at the informer. *You are unlikely to starve due to running out of food, as you can just wish for more. *You have no trouble with HP or MP, thanks to gain_exp. *You can obtain extra skill points from gain_exp. *You can get some of the hardest quests with gain_fame. *You won't have any trouble with monsters or bosses thanks to wishing for a god to appear. Cons *Using gain_exp will make outdoor encounters almost impossible; however, if you never voluntarily enter an outdoor area, you should be fine. *It's not known how it's calculated, but quests pay you practically nothing if you overuse gain_fame and gain_exp. You're mostly stuck with wishing for gold and equipment. *You don't always get exactly what you wish for. *Being in wizard mode changes your alias to "*Debug*" *Your character is ineligible for gene transference if wizard mode is activated (you cannot continue playing with an heir). Wishes You'd never waste a wish in a normal game. However, in wizard mode, you can press to make any number of wishes. If you are hungry, trave creates a cargo of travelers food, stoma creates a stomafillia, cheese creates a hero cheese, which raises HP, and magic fr gets you a magic fruit, which raises MP. If you feel like cooking something, try wishing for oven, kitchen, food machine, food processor, or stove. If you want money, use gold for a level dependent amount of gold. platinum creates five platinum coins and platin creates 8-12 platinum coins. medal creates 3-5 small medals (note that medals is not parsed in any special way will only create a single small medal. If you need to buy a deed, use ranch, farm, shop, museum, storage house, or dungeon. Wishing for deed results in a deed of cozy house and there is no currently known way to wish for any other house. Wish spamming If you need to repeat a wish many times, open up a text editor and write your wish there but also include a second line, which should be left blank. For example: long sword Highlight and copy the text (Edit -> Copy, or + ), including the second line. Go back to Elona and hold down the and keys. Now press , which pastes ( + ) what you had copied. The game treats the newline as , so the wish is made without having to do anything. Hold down , , and until you have enough of what you wanted. Special actions Using gain_spact will give you every special action in the game, including those used by monsters (but not Riding, which you need the Riding skill for, or Pickpocket, which you need the Pickpocket skill for). Some sample skills: *'Mewmewmew!': This causes 9999999 damage to (It's seven 9's) everyone on the current map. Great if you want to burn down cities without any resistance at all. (although, if you really want to burn a city down, try constantly casting fire wall into a room for about 20 turns and it should fuel a city-crushing fire!) Note that this will also kill your pet. Some may survive the attack with contingency. *'Death word': Kills the target 20 turns later. *'Suicide attack': Same as what a Kamikaze Yeek uses. *'Pregnant': Inserts a vicious ALIEN into the target. It will rip out of them within 1500 turns. Category:Content